


Lady and the Cougar

by WolfLion



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougars_Catnip tossed me a bunny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and the Cougar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Just read Lady and the Tiger recently to the little ones recently. My mind goes in odd places.

Carlos growled softly as he padded into his and Jake's den.  He was waiting as patiently as he could while Jake finished locking up the front of the house.  He couldn't believe he had been talked into this.  He blamed great sex, puppy dog eyes and he was pretty sure a bribe of having Jake do something at a latter date with out arguement was at fault.  That and going trick or treating with Jake's sister and neice was always fun.  Now is Jake would just finish up and take the stupid collar off of him, he would be happy.

"Are you still pouting about having to go on walkies Coug?" Jake Jensen asked sweetly as he meandered into the den.  Jake dressed as a harem girl was disturbing if only because he had shaved off his goatee. The falseies and wig was just distracting.  The snort and whistle chirp he used answered that question. He really wanted to have opposable thumbs at the moment. He was thinking of a few things that he wanted to do to Jake at the moment.  Mostly because Jake had the light showing through the rather thin garment he was wearing. HE could have sworn that was thicker when they had went out.  Huh. 

Jake was still talking about how great it was that this Halloween they had been here and how big his neice was, and how great it was that there was no vampires out tonight.  Carlos was pretty sure that Jake had not taken a breath since he started making sure the room was closed up. He knew his lovely hacker was up to something. Finally! Jake was there on his knees removing the damned collar. Cougar couldn't stop himself. He licked Jake on his cheek. 

The sputtering was fun to hear from his lover.  

"Ewww Carlos! Now I have to send the picture of us to Pooch!" That stopped Carlos for a second and made the push from his big cat form into human speed up. 

"What?"

"The picture Jess took of us."

Carlos growled softly. "What picture Cariño." 

"Jess took a picture of us as the Lady and the Cougar.  If you could turn into a tiger it would have been better but hey I love you just the way you are."

Carlos sighed and pushed Jake onto his back and ignored the way his naked body reacted to laying on Jake. Jacob who was wearing very sheer pants that was not catching on any body hair. The idle thought of just where and how far Jake has shaved must have shown on his face. 

"Just noticed that I have shaved huh?"

Carlos smirked at his love.  Not much talking was said after that. There was moans, purrs and mild curseing. The shaft of sunlight the next morning showed off the beard burn on Jake's fair skin. Carlos just smiled at the sight and curled around Jake some more. Yep. Happy Halloween indeed. 

 


End file.
